1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mold having movable plate-shaped cores for fabricating an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used as interfaces for high-speed transmission of electronic data between two electronic devices. An optical fiber connector is generally fabricated using an injection mold, and includes a male connector and a female connector coupled with the male connector. The male connector and the female connector each encompasses a lens portion, a blind hole facing the lens portion, and an optical fiber accommodated in the blind hole. How well the lens portion is positioned to be optically coaxial with the optical fiber plays a vital role in the transmission of electronic data. Therefore, a mold for fabricating the optical fiber connector that can ensure precise alignment of the lens portion to be optically coaxial with the optical fiber is needed.